


Dichotomy (2007)

by JennyB



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Acceptance, Community: 60_minute_fics, Drabble, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-16
Updated: 2007-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reflection on the balance of things.  This was an attempt at something new, and I'm quite meh about the end result... I wanted the beginning part to be more philosophical and enigmatic.  Not sure if I managed to pull that off...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dichotomy (2007)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community 60_minute_fics.
> 
> This was an attempt at something new, and I'm quite meh about the end result... I wanted the beginning part to be more philosophical and enigmatic. Not sure if I managed to pull that off...

They were two souls in perfect balance with each other. Despite the fact that each was condemned to his own personal hell, they were matched opposites. As they stood on the nearly deserted sidewalk staring at each other, the one smirked. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before now. Perhaps he'd been too apathetic to care, or too caught up in his own agenda to concern himself with it. But at present, the glaring irony of it all caused him to laugh softly. It made him think that maybe his current line of thinking wasn't that outrageous after all. There was an inherent poetic quality to it all.

The more he thought about it, the more associations he could see. Light and dark; life and death; black and white; help and harm. However one acted, the other seemed to do the polar opposite. It was only when they were together that there was that exquisite blending of the two to create one perfect, symbiotic existence. Loathe as he had been initially to admit it, he needed the other, and in turn, was needed by him.

Those in power forbade it. They were sworn enemies; things like this were just not done. Then again, he'd never really been one to adhere that strictly to rules. Perhaps this was one area (and yes, there were a few) where they were alike. After all, even the purest good and the darkest evil did contain elements of the other. And one of his guilty pleasures was seeing shades of himself in the other, even if the instances were few and far between.

Slowly, he licked his bottom lip, deciding to break the impasse that seemed to exist between them. With deliberate steps, he closed the distance between them, his smirk widening when the other arched a curious brow at the movement. "Don't you think we've fought long enough?" he asked his nemesis, his gaze unwavering.

The other chuckled. "Perhaps. It depends on what you're proposing as an alternative."

"Do you really have to ask?" he queried. "Can't you see the nature of our relationship? We need each other to survive, and, inevitably, to die."

"I've known that for a long time. We will die together, you know."

He nodded. "I know. And to be quite honest, I'm ok with that. In fact, I think I'm looking forward to it." Taking the final few steps, he held the strong eyes for a moment longer, and then dropped his head in a show of submissiveness. "I see the truth now, Muraki-sensei. We are perfect opposites, and yet, we're bound by our similarities and by our very souls." The brunet's lips curved upwards. "Dare I be so bold as to say we could even be...soul mates?"

"Is that what you want us to be, Tsuzuki-san?" the doctor asked as he cupped the shorter man's cheek in his hand and tipped his chin up so he could look into his eyes. "I'd have thought what exists between us went beyond such a trite label."

Tsuzuki's eyes darkened slightly as he continued to look up at the other through his half-lidded gaze. "We don't have to call it anything, really."

"As you wish, Love," Muraki purred as he moved to capture the dark-haired man's lips with his own. "In fact, I prefer it that way..."


End file.
